marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jeanne-Marie Beaubier (Earth-295)
| Relatives = Northstar (brother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-295 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 120 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Silver | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Elite Mutant Force Agent | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Canada | PlaceOfDeath = Canada | Creators = John Francis Moore; Steve Epting | First = Factor X #1 | Death = X-Men: Age of Apocalypse #2 | HistoryText = Jeanne-Marie and her brother Jean-Paul were drafted into Apocalypse's forces as he took over America. As Northstar and Aurora, the twins became members of the Elite Mutant Force that policed Apocalypse's domain. When Christopher Summers, the father of Prelates Cyclops and Havok escaped captivity, Sinister sent the EMF to capture him before he could cause an infestation of the alien Brood. Northstar and Aurora confronted him and were knocked out when Summers blasted an abandoned fuel truck. His Brood persona almost slayed them both before his human persona reasserted itself and he left them. Summers was ultimately slain by Cyclops. Much later, the Beaubier twins were dispatched to recapture a group of mutants that escaped from the breeding pens kept by the Dark Beast. Aurora personally killed Eileen Harsaw. Unknown to all at the time, Cyclops was secretly freeing slaves from the pens, and when Polaris had witnessed him freeing others, he broke her out to maintain his cover. However he was confronted by Northstar and Aurora who he blasted into unconsciousness before they could recognize him. Aurora and her brother were of commission until the fall of Apocalypse. With the reconstruction of America and the formation of the Department of Mutant Affairs, the X-Men were officially sanctioned to bring in all those who willingly aided Apocalypse on war crime charges. Northstar and Aurora fled to Canada where they were tracked down and killed by Weapon X (Logan) and his daughter Kirika. | Powers = Aurora's mutant powers include the ability to utilize the atomic motion within her molecules to propel her body through the air at superhuman speeds. Theoretically, Aurora has the potential to travel at speeds approaching light itself. She has a strong resistance to physical stresses and temperature extremes, allowing her to stay unharmed when she utilizes her speed. It is unknown if AoA Aurora has the same powers/abilities as Earth-616 Aurora. Concussive Blasts: Aurora has the ability to send out powerful concussive blasts that have been shown to do considerable damage. She has been shown to send out blasts so powerful that they completely incinerated a human being. Durability: As a side-effect of partially robbing her molecules of their atomic motion, the binding forces within and between the molecules increase. This enhances the sheer toughness of Aurora's entire body. This effect gives her skin enough durability to withstand the ravages of wind, friction and air turbulence. Flashbang: While in contact with each other, Aurora and her brother Northstar could combine their mutant abilities to emit bursts of light of a million candles bright. Lightning: AoA Aurora has the ability to sent out lightning blasts, much like the 616 version. A hint to the source of this power was revealed when she stated, "with every last volt of electricity coursing through my body-I'll make you regret-" Reflexes: Aurora has heightened reflexes, however, the full extent of her reflexes in this reality were never shown. Speed: Through an act of concentration, Aurora can channel a portion of the kinetic energy of the atomic motion in her body's molecules in a single direction. This can accelerate her body in a velocity in direct proportion to the amount of kinetic energy she has tapped. She is capable of going 99% of the speed of light, but is limited due to the fact that she would sustain great damage to herself and the environment if she reached that sort of speed. She can safely go Mach 10 without causing any damage. She can also accelerate parts of her body, such as punching a target a hundred times in a less than a second (a feat Northstar can do that has even hurt the Hulk). | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://alphanex.alphaflight.net/index.php/Aurora_%28AoA%29 }} Category:Twins Category:Flight Category:Photokinesis Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Electrokinesis Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Speed